A BROTHER'S FORBIDDEN LOVE
by Nieve Cielo
Summary: Setelah itu dia buang buku sekolahnya, gagal masuk ujian masuk universitas. Kadang-kadang dia berkelahi dan mencuri sampai berurusan dengan polisi. Setelah itu aku akan memberikan 'hadiah' pada kakakku. /Yaoi, NC-19[Violence & Profanity] / NARUGAA [NarutoXGaara] / [Remake komik Ibitsu na Kakera by Ogawa Chise]


**A BROTHER'S FORBIDDEN LOVE**

 **Nieve Cielo**

 **Cast:** Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Other

 **Pair:** NaruGaa

 **Rated:** M, NC-19 [Violence & Profanity]

 **Warning:** Yaoi/MaleXMale/BL!

.

.

Naruto & Gaara © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Ibitsu na Kakera © **Ogawa Chise**

.

.

 **Summary:**

Setelah itu dia buang buku sekolahnya, gagal masuk ujian masuk universitas. Kadang-kadang dia berkelahi dan mencuri sampai berurusan dengan polisi. Setelah itu aku akan memberikan 'hadiah' pada kakakku. /Yaoi, NC-19 / NARUGAA [NarutoXGaara] / [Remake komik Ibitsu na Kakera by Ogawa Chise]

.

.

 _FF ini merupakan remake dari Komik Ibitsu na Kakera karya Ogawa Chise~_

.

.

 _Ini hanyalah FF semata~_

.

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

 **All Gaara POV**

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Sudah sejak dari dulu keberadaannya sudah menganggu hidupku..

Karena kedua orang tuaku yang selalu saja membanggakan dan menomor satukan dia..

Kakakku tersayang..

"Gaara, kamu anak yang pintar.. kamu pasti bisa jadi dokter seperti kakak, ayah dan kakekmu.." Percakapan yang sama terus diulang oleh ibuku ketika aku masih kecil dulu.

"Tentu saja ibu, aku akan berusaha…"

Jadi dokter, itulah tujuanku dari dulu hingga saat ini dengan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk hal itu. Mengejar kakakku dan berusaha mencapai apa saja yang ia bisa capai.

Aku dan kakakku hanya terpaut usia dua tahun, hingga memungkinkan kami berdua berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama.

Siang itu hujan cukup deras ketika aku ingin pulang sekolah, aku berjalan santai di lorong sekolah hingga aku melihat kakakku Naruto yang tengah berbicara pada seorang gadis manis bermata indigo. Aku menatap datar dan berusaha tidak peduli, lalu melanjutkan langkahku melewati mereka berdua.

"Gaara.."

"Gaara, kamu nggak bawa payung kan? Ini pakai punyaku saja, bisa gawat kalau kamu masuk angin…" Ucap Kakakku Naruto kepadaku.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya, dan mengambil payung itu kasar dari tangannya sengaja bagian pegangan dari payung itu aku hantamkan ke wajahnya yang tampan.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Aku bisa mati karena malu kalau orang-orang tahu aku punya kakak bodoh sepertimu.."

"Ma-maaf Gaara…" Kakakku Naruto hanya menunduk, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari halaman sekolah menggunakan payung yang diberikan kakakku tadi.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Ibu, aku pulang.." Aku memasuki rumah setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatuku yang basah. Namun tak ada yang menyahut, entahlah mungkin saja ibu sedang pergi berbelanja.

Baru dua langkah aku memasuki rumah, tiba-tiba aku merasakan pelukan yang kuat dari arah belakang.

"Bajumu basah.." Kataku datar kepada Kakakku Naruto yang tengah memelukku erat.

"Tak masalah, aku udah ngasih kamu payung kan?" Ucapnya sambil menyerukkan kepalanya pada potongan leherku.

Tak kusadari tangan kakakku mulai melepas sabuk celana yang aku pakai.

"Jangan masukkan tanganmu itu!" Teriakku kesal.

"Aku cuma pengen nyentuh kamu Gaara. Ini sudah satu bulan sejak terakhir aku menghirup baumu ini.."

"Sudah satu bulan penuh sejak terakhir aku menyentuhmu Gaara.." Lanjutnya.

Percuma aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, jadi kubiarkan saja ketika ia memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam celana sekolahku meremas gundukan dari luar celana dalamku sedangkan tangannya yang lain membuka kancing bajuku dan menekan-nekan nippleku, lidahnya kini tengah bermain-main di leherku menjilatinya dengan semangat. Aku hanya diam, membiarkannya melakukan sesukanya karena aku sudah terbiasa. Karena aku tahu Kakakku itu sangat mesum ia akan langsung ereksi saat melihat diriku, adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Tubuhmu itu rasanya manis dan enak sekali, semuanya!"

"Nggak usah banyak omong, cepat selesaikan ini semua!"

"Kamu bilang begitu, tapi cuma aku kan yang bisa bikin _'adik kecilmu'_ senang?"

Kini aku tengah menyadar di dinding ketika Kakakku tengah menjilati nipple dan dadaku, aku berusaha bersikap biasa dan menahan desahan dari bibirku.

"Kamu itu milikku Gaara, hanya milikku seorang.."

Aku hanya bisa memandangi rambut pirangnya ketika ia mengulum juniorku, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyentuhku. Tapi aku yang telah menghancurkan harga dirinya tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Seingatku kami tidak pernah saling mencintai sebagai saudara. Aku yang selalu belajar hari demi hari agar bisa menjadi seorang dokter namun Kakakku hanya bermain bersama teman-temannya dan ikut klub di sekolah. Meski dia terlalu sibuk hingga mengabaikan pelajaran, dia tetap saja mendapat nilai yang bagus. Orang tuaku dari dulu lebih memperhatikan kakakku dan kehadirannya sungguh menggangguku.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengalahkannya? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan harga diriku?

Ah, sialan. Aku terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran..

Aku sampai lupa menutup pintu kamar mandi. Segera aku putar badanku ke arah samping untuk meraih handle pintu, namun gerakanku terhenti ketika aku melihat Kakakku Naruto yang tengah terduduk melakukan blowjob pada juniornya sambil memandangi tubuh telanjangku yang basah.

Aku terpaku menatapnya. Ketika aku sadar Kakakku Naruto telah beranjak berdiri untuk kabur. Segera saja aku keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa bersusah payah menggunakan handuk, aku menginjak juniornya dengan cukup keras.

"AHHH!" Kakakku menjerit dan jatuh terduduk.

"Kamu lagi ngapain? Kamu ngintip aku telanjang? Terus kenapa punyamu erseksi hah?" Tanyaku padanya tanpa melepaskan kakiku pada juniornya.

"Um.. Ahh.." Ia mendesah dan mencoba menghindari tatapanku.

"Ha?! Kamu bisa keluar karena ngintipin aku mandi? Dasar mesum!" Ucapku sedikit meremehkan apalagi ketika melihat cairan putih kental di kaki kananku yang kugunakan untuk menginjak juniornya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." Lirihnya tertunduk.

"Takkan aku maafkan! Ah, benar juga ya.. Kalau kamu emang suka dilihat orang saat melakukan blowjob kayak gini, mending kita foto aja dan tunjukan pada semua orang di sekolah." Aku menyeringai melihatnya sedikit shock dengan ucapakanku.

"Oh, tapi kalau cuma melihatmu telanjang saja akan membosankan, jadi kamu harus berpakaian cewek, dengan pita yang diikat di _'adik kecilmu'_ yang tegang! Jangan lupa berikan tanda _peace_ juga. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa tanggapan orang-orang kalau lihat foto kayak gitu?" Aku tersenyum senang melihat kakakku ketakutan, kumajukan wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ti-tidak!" Ucapnya bergetar menatap tepat di wajahku.

"Lakukan! Itu lebih bagus kan, daripada orang lain tahu kalau kamu itu kakak mesum yang suka ereksi saat lihat adiknya mandi?" Aku terkekeh senang akan ketidakberdayaannya, melihatnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Ya, aku hancurkan harga dirinya..

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Keesokan paginya sekolahku gempar, dengan adanya foto Kakakku yang tertempel di mading depan ruang guru.

"Apaan sih ini? Dia homo?"

"I-ini Naruto kan?"

"Gak mungkin…"

Ibuku yang tak terima dengan hal itu, marah besar pada kakakku bahkan kakakku sempat kena cakaran ibukku.

"Memalukan! Kau mempermalukan keluarga, Naruto!" Teriak Ibuku di depan muka kakakku Naruto sambil melempar foto kakakku yang tengah mengangkangkan kedua kakinya memperlihatkan juniornya karena ia tidak mengenakan bawahan dan mengenakan atasan seragam sekolah anak perempuan, seperti yang aku ingikan.

"Ibu, tenanglah dulu sebentar.." Aku memegang kedua pundak ibuku yang bergetar hebat karena tangis.

"Gaara.. Gaara.." Ibuku berkali-kali merapalkan namaku, dan mengelus-elus pundakku sambil tak berhenti menangis.

"Tinggal kamulah satu-satunya harapan kami! Gaaraku sayang, cuma kamu yang bisa mengikuti jejak ayahmu!" Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan ibuku ke kamarnya, aku mulai melangkah pelan menuju kamarku sendiri namun aku terhenti di tengah jalan ketika melihat kakakku tengah terduduk di samping pintu kamar ibu.

"Gaara.. Kamu sudah puaskan sekarang?"

"Adikku yang begitu cantik, rapuh dan yang paling kejam.."

"Aku selalu ingin berbicara denganmu Gaara, tapi aku tahu kamu benci aku.."

Aku berusaha terlihat tidak peduli dan bergegas pergi, namun langkahku terhenti ketika Kakakku Naruto tiba-tiba menangkap pergelangan kakiku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke bawah untuk melihat wajah kakakku yang pipinya tertempel plester akibat cakaran ibuku tadi.

"Berikan aku hadiah. Berikan aku tubuhmu Gaara.." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati pergelangan kakiku. Dengan ini mungkin aku sudah menghancurkan kakakku.. Aku merubah hal yang diinginkan kakakku sendiri..

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Setelah itu dia buang buku sekolahnya, gagal masuk ujian masuk universitas. Kadang-kadang dia berkelahi dan mencuri sampai berurusan dengan polisi. Setelah itu aku akan memberikan _'hadiah'_ pada kakakku. Tapi dalam beberapa alasan kakakku masih punya harga diri.

"Mmmhh.. mmhh.." Aku mendengar desahan yang berasal dari bawahku. Kini aku tengah terduduk sambil membaca buku sedangkan Kakakku Naruto dengan nafsunya tengah melakukan blowjob pada juniorku. Inilah yang ia sebut sebagai _'hadiah'_.

"Aku penasaran banget kayak gimana rasanya didalam tubuhmu Gaara. Pasti luar biasa.." Kakakku Naruto ini senang sekali menghisap dan menjilati tubuhmu namun hingga saat ini kakakku belum pernah sekalipun _'memasuki'_ ku.

"Ya Tuhan, aku pengen banget masuk ke dalam tubuhmu Gaara. Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya aku bisa _'memasuki'_ mu ?

Meskipun aku menghinanya sebanyak yang kumau, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa sudah menang..

"Ahh, aku jadi ingat tadi ada cewek yang ngasih kamu sesuatu di depan gerbang sekolah kan? Berikan padaku!" Aku mengulurkan tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ini cuma alamat e-mail kok.." Ia merogoh saku celananya dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku hanya bergumam pelan ketika membacanya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur dan menyalakan kompor, mengambil pencapit makanan dari rak piring lalu mencapit kertas tersebut kemudian mengarahkan kertas yang berisi e-mail itu ke dalam api yang menyala, ya kubakar kertas itu.

"Kamu tau, cewek itu adalah putri dari seorang direktur rumah sakit.." Ucapku pada kakakku yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak bilang begitu.."

Aku menyeringai, tetap pada kegiatan awalku membakar kertas tersebut. Setelah semuanya terbakar habis aku tetap memanasi bagian ujung dari pencapit makanan yang terbuat dari besi. Membuat pencapit makanan tersebut bewarna merah menyala karena panas terbakar.

"Ohh gitu. Kamu selalu punya wajah yang tampan.."

"Kalau kamu dapetin cewek itu, kamu bisa jadi direktur rumah sakit besar nantinya. Kamu tidak tahu?" Lanjutku tanapa menoleh padanya.

Aku membuka satu persatu kancing bajuku hingga semua kancing terlepas, memperlihatkan kulit dadaku yang putih dan mulus.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ikut campur urusanmu Gaara.."

"Aku hanya mau kamu Gaara.." Ia menambahi.

Aku tersenyum. Kemudian membalikan tubuhku menghadapnya, dapat kulihat wajah kakakku yang terkejut akan penampilanku.

"Benar. Kalau begitu kamu pasti tidak membutuhkan wajah tampanmu itu lagi.."

Aku menodongkan pencapit makanan yang ujungnya terbakar ke hadapan wajah kakakku. Ia tampak terkejut, namun aku tak peduli.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau kamu tidak kesini kamu tidak akan bisa _'masukin'_ aku.."

Aku tersenyum, dapat kulihat raut tegang dari wajah tampan kakakku. Aku semakin melebarkan seringai ketika melihat kakakku menelan ludah karena gugup.

"Gaara.." Aku sedikit terperanjat ketika melihat kakakku sudah berdiri di hadapanku dan memegang kedua bahuku erat.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan raut datar, ketika ia menunjukan wajah penuh nafsunya kearahku. Ketika ia memajukan lagi wajahnya aku segera menempelkan besi panas dari pencapit makanan ke pipi kanannya.

 ** _Sshhh.._**

"Aku senang sekali Gaara.."

Meski aku sudah berusaha keras, walau telah aku pertaruhkan dan aku korbankan segalanya..

.

.

 _"_ _Naruto, aku tahu ayahmu ingin kamu masuk jurusan medis tapi dengan nilaimu yang seperti ini, kamu tidak akan bisa lulus.."_

.

.

Aku tidak merasakan secerca harga diri, yang aku lakukan selama ini hanya merendahkan orang lain daripada melihat apa yang kumiliki.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"HAA! AHHHH!"

"Rasanya panas banget di dalam tubuhmu Gaara, dan becek banget uhh.."

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap wajah kakakku yang terbakar pada pipi kirinya ketika ia tengah _'memasuki'_ diriku dengan semangat, menghujam-hujam miliknya yang serasa amat panas dalam tubuhku.

"Rasanya aku takkan puas walau sudah keluar banyak sekali.."

Naruto. Ialah kakakku yang menyedihkan. Tidak berguna, tapi suka menjadi korbanku.

"Ahh.. Ahh.."

Aku mendesah, dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhku. Ku kalungkan lenganku pada lehernya sehingga tubuh kami berdua menempel erat.

"Ga-Gaara?" Kakakku Naruto terkejut karena perlakuanku, namun ia juga memelukku tak kalah erat dan kembali menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam tubuhku.

"Gaara.."

Kamulah satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan tubuh berhargaku sampai harus membuang segalanya.

.

.

.

 **"** **Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, kan?"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca FF saya~

FF saya kali ini merupakan remake dari komik Ibitsu na Kakera karya Ogawa Chise, dengan adanya beberapa perubahan agar pas dengan keinginan saya(?)

Mohon maaf jika masih banyak typo, EYD yang salah maupun kata-kata yang tidak sopan~

Oiya, FF ini spesial saya publish hari ini karena hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun saya~

Horee:D

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih^^ /bow/

Sekian.


End file.
